


The Bravest Heart

by MarieQuiteContrarie (SeaStar1330)



Series: Midnight in the Parlour [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Regina's First Dark Curse, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStar1330/pseuds/MarieQuiteContrarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poised to cast the Dark Curse, Regina has stolen Belle's heart and plans to set Rumplestiltskin and Belle up for an eternity of separation and misery. Can the Dark One and his brave lady outsmart the Evil Queen in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bravest Heart

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY HAS BEEN REVISED, COMBINED WITH ITS PREQUEL, MIDNIGHT IN THE PARLOUR, AND RE-POSTED.
> 
> Happy Ending followup to my Rumbelle Revelry fic, Midnight in the Parlour. For those who prefer treats, rather than tricks! :-)

**The Dark Castle**  
**The Enchanted Forest**  
**One Week Pre-Dark Curse**

Rumplestiltskin and Belle are nearly out of time. Before long, Regina will assemble the final ingredients required to cast the curse, fulfilling her plot to separate them forever.  
  
"Regina's going to burn for what she's done," Rumple promises menacingly, prowling like a caged animal in front of the fireplace in the Great Hall. Exasperated, he rakes a hand through his wavy hair.

"And what of the evil she is still planning to do? She has my heart and once we get to the Land without Magic, she will arrange to kill us both." Belle's typically cheerful countenance was downcast, her tone gloomy. "You heard her--she's going to keep me in a funeral parlour until the day you turn up dead. If she has this much hold over our lives, how will we find each other, not to mention locate Baelfire?" Tracing the spine of the novel in her lap, she sighs in defeat. On strict orders from Dr. Frankenstein, she's been trying to relax. But with tension twisting her stomach into knots and the taste of fear acrid in her mouth, Belle doesn't feel like reading. Tears stream down her face, wetting the pages.

"Remember what you always tell me, sweetheart?" He strides purposefully across the room to the settee, kneeling before her to wipe her face with a soft, silk handkerchief. "No one decides our fate but us. The future is whatever we determine it shall be-that means it can always be changed."

Belle manages a watery smile. How like her Rumple to find a way to be positive when she is in despair. She loops her arms around his neck and the forgotten book slides to the floor with a hollow thump. "You are my hope, my comfort, and my joy, do you know that?"

"All my strength comes from you. There's nothing I will not do to ensure your safety and happiness," he swears through tear-filled eyes. "If I had not foolishly left the curse unattended, none of this would be happening."

"Don't torment yourself, Rumple," she orders sternly, but there is kindness in her voice. "Regina's fond of blaming others for her troubles, but she makes her own choices."

Releasing a muffled sob, he buries his head in her lap as she runs her fingers through his hair. "That witch will not succeed," he says, rubbing his cheek against her thigh. "We will find a way to retrieve your heart and get the curse back."

Belle murmurs in agreement, but her thinking is muddled and the effort to be helpful seems far beyond her capabilities. Without her heart, strong, sharp, passionate Belle is weak, listless, and out of brilliant ideas.

They comfort each other in silence for a while, the only sound in the room the crackling of the warm fire. A long time later Rumple looks up, his gold-green eyes glinting with purpose. "I have a plan."

Belle nods absently.

"Look at me, Belle." Gently he tilts her chin until her dull eyes focus on him. He brushes a feather light kiss across the tip of her nose. "Let's get your cloak and go, sweetheart. We're getting your heart back tonight."

xoxoxo

Holding fast to Belle, Rumple teleports them onto Regina's land, the queen's craggy citadel yet half a mile away. Using magic to take them all the way there is too unsafe. The queen's domain is a great distance away from the Dark Castle, and Rumple must reserve strength for the battle to come.

As they walk arm-in-arm, Belle leafs through an ancient spell book seeking solutions, but she cannot concentrate. Rumple guides her clumsy feet over exposed tree roots and uneven ground. When she stumbles again, he tucks the book inside his jerkin and lifts her into his arms. Tucking her head against his shoulder, he carries her the rest of the way.

Gaining the entrance to Regina's cold and imposing palace, Rumple sets Belle on her feet. Husband and wife kiss in a desperate, almost savage clash of tongues and teeth. But even in that moment of passion, Belle feels removed and lost. Rumple rests his forehead against hers, his breath harsh and ragged. "No matter what happens, we do this together," he says firmly. "Stay close to me."

Belle nods her understanding, grateful for Rumple's confidence and control. She feels like a shadow, all faith in herself locked away, just like her heart.

Moving as one, they wind through the labyrinth of corridors. Rumple throws magic with practiced finesse, toppling guards like they're dominoes. He leads Belle to Regina's vault--the place where she holds the hearts of every soul in her thrall.

Blasting through the wards, Rumple rips through the massive doors like they're made of they paper instead of magic-encased steel. Bowing gallantly, he invites Belle to precede him down the dark stone staircase, him following close behind. She smiles briefly at his attempt to amuse her with his theatrics.

A steady, rhythmic noise punctuates their every step. As they draw closer to the bottom of the staircase, the sound grows louder and louder. They reach the landing and Belle gasps--on all four walls are thousands of drawers filled with identical boxes. "I hear beating," Belle shudders, her knees wobbling like a newborn colt. The hearts in their velvet prisons seem to cry out, clamoring in a staccato plea for release.

Rumple draws his wife against his side, wrapping a steadying arm around her waist. "Watch this," Rumple winks at Belle and whistles a command. Instantly, a drawer glides open.

Belle's eyes grow wide with wonder. "Did you just?..."

"Call your heart. Yes." His eyes warm and filled with love, he snaps the lock open and reverently removes her pure and beautiful heart.

"Now why am I surprised that my heart responds to your beckoning?" she asks, caressing his jawline. "It belongs to you."

"Yes," he agrees, as they look down at the heart together. "Mine forever."

Bestowing a kiss on the glowing red vessel, Rumple thrusts the organ home and seals Belle's chest with a protection spell. "I should have done that long ago," he says regretfully.

With her heart restored, Belle's energy, wit, and determination resurges. "It's time to get that curse back," she declares. "Where is that wretched woman hiding?"

Rumple grins at his wife, already back to her courageous, endearing self. "This way."

Dispatching another wave of Regina's goons as they go, Rumple and Belle climb hundreds of stairs to Regina's tallest tower until Belle is breathless, wheezing, and clinging to Rumple for support. "Who the hell needs this many steps?" he complains, zapping them into Regina's private quarters with a flourish.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Regina rushes to cover her nakedness with a massive bearskin rug. A steaming tub and her sopping hair is evidence of her recent bath. "How dare you barge into my chambers unannounced!"

"I'm here too, Your Majesty," Belle reminds her, annoyed. "It doesn't feel so wonderful, does it? Being treated like you're invisible?" Belle glares at the raven-haired queen, then her eyes narrow even further as she recognizes a familiar object. "Did you take that rug from our castle when you stole my heart?"

Regina's hair is dripping, her discomfiture evident, and Belle presses her advantage. "You may want to dry off with something else. Rumple and I killed that bear together and we've celebrated our victory on that rug...many, many, many times."

Shrieking, Regina hurls the heavy fur pelt away, magicking herself into a black gown snug enough to be a second skin.

Reclined casually against the wall with his arms crossed, Rumple smothers a laugh. Regina has chosen a high neckline and her arms are crossed nervously over her chest. Watching his beautiful Belle unnerve Regina is a rare treat. But now it's time for his part in their little spectacle, and he pushes off the wall to stalk toward his wife.

"Belle!" Rumplestiltskin rebukes her sharply, jerking her arm painfully. "That is quite enough."

"Why are you here?" Regina's voice is hard and directed at Rumple. "I can tell from her impudent mouth that your little maid has retrieved her heart, so what else do you want?"

"Ignore Belle, dearie. I'm thoroughly vexed with her. You and I have an urgent matter to discuss," Rumple explains smoothly. "Thanks to my wife, you accidentally pilfered the wrong curse." Regina has always valued power over planning, and he hopes she will believe the outrageous lie.

Trying to appear affable, he marshals every ounce of patience to make it look like he's on her side. Well perhaps not for her, but at least not against her. Resisting the urge to berate the brat for belittling Belle is challenging, but he elects to let it go. This time.

"Accidentally?" Regina snaps, suspicious.

He shrugs, holding out a copycat scroll. "This is the one you'll want to use when you cast the curse."

"And this is the correct scroll?" She snatches it out of his clenched claw, studying it with a furrowed brow. "Why should I trust you, imp?"

He splays a hand over his heart, opening his mouth in mock horror. "Why, child, you cut me to the quick! After all we've been through together?" he titters.

Looking on sullenly, Belle says nothing, but Regina pounces on her expression like a tigress on fresh blood.

"You don't approve, Princess?" Regina asks snidely.

"What I think does not matter," Belle's admission is humble and she casts her eyes to the floor. "The Dark One wants you to have the curse." She casts a brief, nervous glance at Rumplestiltskin as if wondering how far she dare go. "His power is very important to him."

Regina is ignorant of compassion, generosity, and relational equality, not to mention True Love. No doubt she believes that Rumple sees Belle as nothing more than another decorative trinket; an object to be used.

"Indeed?" Regina seems mollified by Belle's shame.

"Yes, we made a deal," Belle continues meekly. "He retrieved my heart from your vault and in exchange, he will not throw me in the dungeon for exchanging the scrolls."

"That's right!" Rumple says, glaring at Belle darkly. "If anyone is going to crush her heart, it's going to be me!"

"Very well," Regina nods sagaciously and pity for Belle flashes briefly across her features. "Perhaps I won't be quite as hard on you as I planned when we reach the new world." The monarch hands the scroll she took from the Dark Castle to Rumplestiltskin.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Belle says, keeping her eyes on the cobblestone floor.

Regina waves her hand regally, dismissing them.

Together, Belle and Rumple back out of the Evil Queen's royal chambers and hasten home.

xoxoxo

"I still can't believe she fell for that trick with the scroll," Belle says, her voice thick with excitement.

"You were magnificent," Rumple compliments, offering her the plate of tea cakes. "Did I hurt you when I grabbed your arm?" His voice is low and cautious, as though she might truly believe he meant to cause her pain.

"Of course not," she assures him. "I knew it was all part of the scheme. Regina would never believe you, the Dark One, could choose love over power."

They're taking tea on floor of Belle's library, a makeshift picnic on their bearskin rug. The rug had arrived ahead of them back at the Dark Castle, hastily messengered by Regina. Perhaps learning of its use has scarred the other woman permanently. One can only hope, Belle muses.

"Regina is not the smartest pupil I have ever trained," Rumple says. "But she is determined, vindictive, and full of hate--a dangerous combination. In my desperation to get to my son, I fear I exploited those weaknesses in her spirit."

"You must stop blaming yourself for that," Belle chides. "Do you punish others for your sins? I think not."

"Oh, Belle." His voice is thick with emotion as he drags her into his arms. "Your faith in me is extraordinary. How you can see the man behind this monster, I will never understand."

"I love you," she says emphatically, settling the matter. He may not believe in himself, but Belle has enough faith in him for both of them. "What happens now? If Regina finds out..."

"It will be too late. At dawn we destroy the curse and Regina will never touch you again." His tone is resolute, if mournful.

"And Baelfire?" Worry creases her features. Rumplestiltskin has spent three centuries searching for his son. Now Belle is equally desperate to find him.

"Someone very wise taught me that the future is ripe with possibilities," he replies, lacing his fingers though hers. "We will find another way to Bae. Together."

"Yes, she says squeezing his fingers and pushing him down on the bearskin for a kiss. "Always together."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff after the angst of Midnight in the Parlour. What did you think?


End file.
